1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a display apparatus comprising a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal television comprises a chassis member for reinforcing a display panel, and also comprises a circuit board for processing the image.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-199705, a plasma display apparatus comprising a chassis member is disclosed. This chassis member comprises three base metallic plates to be attached to the display panel, a combining metallic plate for combining these three base metallic plates with each other, and a plurality of formed angles for reinforcing the combining metallic plate.
Incidentally, further improvement in workability of assembling is demanded of such a display apparatus as that described above. In the chassis member described in the above patent document, much labor is required for the work for combining the plurality of members with each other, and the workability of assembling is not very good.